Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain 2',3'-dideoxy-5-substituted uridines and related compounds as agents for prevention and treatment of viral diseases, particularly HTLV-III/LAV, which causes acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). The invention is also directed to a method of treatment of AIDS which involves treating the person afflicted with the disease with a composition including one or more of the compounds of the present invention.